Ecteinascidins is a group of naturally occurring marine compounds and analogs thereof, which are well identified and structurally characterized, and are disclosed to have antibacterial and cytotoxic properties. See for example, European Patent 309.477; WO 03/66638; WO 03/08423; WO 01/77115; WO 03/014127; R. Sakai et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89, pages 11456-11460; R. Menchaca et al., 2003, J. Org. Chem. 68(23), pages 8859-8866; and I. Manzanares et al., 2001, Curr. Med. Chem. Anti-Cancer Agents, 1, pages 257-276; and references therein. Examples of ecteinascidins are provided by ET-743, ET-729, ET-745, ET-759A, ET-759B, ET-759C, ET-770, ET-815, ET-731, ET-745B, ET-722, ET-736, ET-738, ET-808, ET-752, ET-594, ET-552, ET-637, ET-652, ET-583, ET-597, ET-596, ET-639, ET-641, and derivatives thereof, such as acetylated forms, formylated forms, methylated forms, and oxide forms.
The structural characterizations of such ecteinascidins are not given again explicitly herein because from the detailed description provided in such references and citations any person of ordinary skill in this technology is capable of obtaining such information directly from the sources cited here and related sources.
At least one of the ecteinascidin compounds, ecteinascidin 743 (ET-743), has been extensively studied, and it will be referred to specifically herein to illustrate features of this invention. ET-743 is being employed as an anticancer medicament, under the international nonproprietary name (INN) trabectedin, for the treatment of patients with advanced and metastatic soft tissue sarcoma (STS), after failure of anthracyclines and ifosfamide, or who are unsuited to receive such agents, and for the treatment of relapsed platinum-sensitive ovarian cancer in combination with pegylated liposomal doxorubicin.
ET-743 has a complex tris(tetrahydroisoquinoline) structure of formula

It was originally prepared by isolation from extracts of the marine tunicate Ecteinascidia turbinata. The yield was low, and alternative preparative processes had been sought.
The first synthetic process for producing ecteinascidin compounds was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,362. This process employed sesamol as starting material and yielded ET-743 after a long and complicated sequence of 38 examples each describing one or more steps in the synthetic sequence.
An improvement in the preparation of one intermediate used in such process was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,544. Even with this improvement, the total synthesis was not suitable for manufacturing ET-743 at an industrial scale.
A hemisynthetic process for producing ecteinascidin compounds was described in EP 1.185.536. This process employs cyanosafracin B as starting material to provide ET-743. Cyanosafracin B is a pentacyclic antibiotic obtained by fermentation from the bacteria Pseudomonas fluorescens.

An improvement in such hemisynthetic process was disclosed in EP 1.287.004.
To date four additional synthetic process (2 total and 2 formal synthesis) have been disclosed in patent applications JP 2003221395, WO 2007/045686, and WO 2007/087220 and in J. Org. Chem. 2008, 73, pages 9594-9600.
WO 2007/045686 also relates to the synthesis of Ecteinascidins-583 and 597 using intermediate compounds of formula:

Total synthesis strategies for the synthesis of the pentacyclic core of ET-743 are overviewed in Figure I.
